Why Me?
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Leonardo contemplates why he ends up getting hurt all the time. He consults his brothers and father for the answers with some interesting results.


Why Me?

A/N: This little plot bunny came to me when I was drifting off to sleep the other night. I thought about how Leo often gets hurt in the 2003 cartoon and thought it would be funny if he contemplated why that happened. The result was this little story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all other characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the plot of this story.

Summary: Leonardo contemplates why he is always the one who gets hurt the most and consults his brothers on the matter.

Why is it that I'm always the one getting hurt the most?

That's a question I've asked myself many times, and I've never come up with a solution to it. It seems that no matter what, I'm always the one the enemies target when it comes to battle. I've been attacked by Foot Ninjas, poisoned by the Ultimate Ninja, and even stabbed with my own katana by someone I thought was a friend. So, why is it that they feel the need to hurt me the most out of my brothers? Is it because I'm the leader, or is it some karmic retribution for something I did in a past life?

I decided one day that I couldn't take this confusion anymore and asked my brothers about it when they checked on me. I was laid up with a broken leg of all things, and I was a little irritable about having to stay off my feet. When Don came to check on my leg, I decided to hit him with the question, feeling that he'd have a logical answer to it.

"Don, why is it that I always end up getting hurt the most?"

Don put his hand to his chin in that thoughtful way of his as he considered my question. "Well, Leo, I think that maybe it's because you're the leader of the group," he replied. "Our enemies know that you're the core focus of the group, so maybe they think that if they can take you out, they can take the rest of us out. It makes sense that they'd think that way."

I thought about what he said, but I wasn't satisfied with the answer. There had to be more to this than just being the leader. No sooner did Don leave then Raph came from the dojo. I had a feeling he was going to rub it in my face that I was laid up and braced myself for it.

"How are you doin', bro?" he asked me.

"Could be better," I replied. "Raph, I have a question to ask you, and I really hope you can answer it."

"Okay, shoot," he said.

"Why do I end up getting hurt the most? Don thinks it's because I'm the leader and our enemies can target me easier in the hopes of splitting us up, but I think there's more to it than that."

"I think it's karma, bro," Raph answered. "Plain and simple. I think you pissed someone off in a previous life, and this is the result of it."

"But who could I have pissed off?" I wondered.

Raph shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe Master Yoshi?"

I shook my head. "No, that can't be right," I told him. "There has to be some other explanation for this."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, bro," Raph responded. "You asked me the question, and I gave you the answer." Then he walked off to get some food.

I was still frustrated by my brothers' lack of information. When Mikey came to check on me, I knew I was doomed. There was no way Mikey would know anything about this, but I had to ask him anyway.

"Hey, bro, why so gloomy?" he asked me.

"I'm laid up, if you must know," I informed him.

"Yeah, I hear you there," Mikey replied. "That's gotta suck. Raph told me about your little quest to find out why you get hurt the most, so I thought I'd give you the answer you've been waiting for."

Great, this was going to be interesting, I thought to myself. "Okay, enlighten me then," I said.

"I think it's jealousy," Mikey told me. "The Shredder tried to recruit you for the Foot, but you refused, so he sent his army of Foot Ninjas after you. I think he was jealous because he thought you'd make a good addition to the Foot. Then that Ultimate Ninja dude challenged you to a duel, and you beat him, so he poisoned you at the Battle Nexus. I think he was jealous of you because you were better than him, and he couldn't face that."

"Okay, but what about Karai?" I asked him. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

Mikey grinned. "Karai's jealous of you because she has the hots for you, and she can't do anything about it because you're her enemy," he answered.

My mouth gaped open. "Are you serious, Mikey?" I asked him. "Why would Karai have feelings for me?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know, but you can tell she does," he said. "It's just the way she looks at you sometimes. I hope that answered your question, bro. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a video game score to beat. See ya."

I just gaped after my little brother. His answer made sense with at least two of the enemies I had. But the reason for Karai's jealousy didn't make sense. I just couldn't think of why she'd have feelings for me. Sure, I thought of her as a friend once, but I never thought of her as anything more than that. It just wasn't possible.

I decided that the next best thing was to ask Master Splinter about the matter. As if on cue, he came out of his room bearing a tray of tea. After he set it down, I explained my question to him and what my brothers had suggested. "So, what do you think, Sensei?" I asked him.

Splinter put a paw to his chin and thought about it. "Well, I do not know why you are getting hurt all the time," he answered. "Perhaps Michelangelo is right about jealousy playing a factor in how our enemies see you."

I couldn't believe that Splinter was considering Mikey's answer! "So, do you think Karai's jealous of me because she likes me as more than a friend?" I had to know if this was true.

Splinter smiled at me. "I am not sure if she has feelings for you or not," he replied. "However, I do know that she sees you as a kindred spirit. I believe that Karai is jealous because she cannot achieve the level of honor that you have. She will remain loyal to her father until the end because that is what she was raised to do."

"But, Master, I don't know if I could turn my back on you if you turned evil," I answered.

"I know you would not do such a thing, Leonardo," Splinter replied. "However, you would try your best to reach me and get to me to see the error of my ways. That is something Karai could never do when the time called for it. She was torn between loyalty to her clan and doing what her heart asked of her. I think that is the real reason she is jealous of you, my son. It has nothing to do with love. It is more about how you would do anything to protect your family no matter the costs and your sense of honor. Karai has none of that in her. Does that put your mind at ease, Leonardo?"

"I guess so," I answered. "Maybe you're right, Sensei. Maybe Karai is just jealous because she can't turn away from what her father made her out to be. It makes sense in a weird way. Thanks for answering my question."

"You are welcome, Leonardo," Splinter responded. "Now, here is your medicine. Donatello gave it to me since he knew we were going to have tea together. You had better take it."

I nodded and did as I was told. I was glad Splinter had put my fears of Karai having feelings for me at ease, though he hadn't really answered that particular question. He said he didn't know, but the more I thought about it, the more I had a feeling Splinter did know and was trying to protect me from the truth. It was frustrating, but I knew better than to say anything. Splinter was just being a typical parent. So I said nothing and drank the tea he'd prepared for me.

But as I fell asleep that night, I began to wonder about myself: Would I be capable of returning Karai's feelings if we weren't enemies? No, I don't think that would be possible. The two of us lived in different worlds, and there was no way it would work out between us. And as for getting hurt, I had to accept that it was just something that would happen regardless of how careful I was. I knew my enemies would always be jealous of me for something, but I would rise up from my wounded state and show them that I wasn't going to be taken down that easily. That was what a true warrior did, and I was a true warrior.

The End

A/N: Well, that probably wasn't the best ending, but I did the best I could. So, do you think Mikey's right, or do you agree with Don or Raph? I always wondered about Leo getting hurt, and I hope this story conveys that. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
